


Aftertaste

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: In which Merope Gaunt makes a decision and ponders in its aftermath.





	Aftertaste

She quietly slipped a few drops into the tea before placing it on the saucer. She had had to increase the dose lately; it just wasn't as effective anymore. On this particular day, however, something in her begged her to not continue the charade any longer. Surely, he was in love with her by now? Really, truly in love. How could he not be, when they had lived together, so happily, so perfectly, for all those years?

She threw away the liquid in the cup, instead, handing her husband her own tea with trembling hands. She never regretted a decision as much as that one.

He ran away, as soon as he realised who she was and what she had done to him, leaving her alone with child. She sat quietly in the little shack, the raindrops pattering softly outside. She wondered why she couldn't have her little world of happiness, and why no one had told her that love left such a bitter aftertaste.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the One Character, One Prompt Challenge
> 
> Character: Merope Gaunt
> 
> Prompt: Aftertaste
> 
> Word Count: 164


End file.
